Photographs
by WilliamD91
Summary: brief glimpses into their lives, drabbles and ficlets i wrote a long time ago for the SPN fandom.
1. In The Setting Sun

Disclaimer: don't own Supernatural in any way shape and or form.  


* * *

They had parked along the shoulder of a dusty old back road, and were now lying together in the vast field that stretched for miles on either side of that road. It was quiet and the light breeze carried warm summer air.

As he lay in the tall grass and wildflowers, Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness of the moment.

Dean was less than an inch away from Sam, watching his brother relax.

Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him and turned his head to face him.

They smiled at each other and Dean reached out a hand, running it through Sam's hair.

Sam closed the space that was between them and laid his head on Dean's shoulder, worming his arms around his brother.

Dean smiled a little more and encouraged Sam to tilt his head up a little. When Sam did, Dean bent his head slightly and captured his lips in a kiss that left both of them smiling against each others mouths for a few seconds before Dean let his head fall back to the ground.

Sam could feel himself drifting off to sleep as Dean continued to play with hair. He pressed himself even closer to Dean and tangled their legs together. And Sam fell asleep with his arms and legs tangled around Dean in the setting sun.


	2. Bet You're Bovvered Now

Disclaimer: Don't own, mmk?

* * *

It's pouring rain, soaking everything outside. It's impossible to drive in so they've pulled off along the shoulder of the road. They've been sitting in silence for at least half an hour and it's starting to drive Dean nuts. Sam doesn't seem bothered by it, he just keeps staring at the laptop screen.

"I doubt you can pick up a wireless signal out here, so what could you possibly be doing on that thing?" Dean asks, letting his annoyance come through in his voice. He waits for an answer but it's almost as if Sam didn't hear him. "Are you ignoring me?" Dean asks, his voice rising in volume. That seems to get Sam's attention he turns to face him and that's when Dean see's the earphone cord.

"Did you say something?" Sam asks taking the earphones out.

"That's not fair, that you get to listen to music." Dean whines, "You told me to shut mine off when we pulled over."

"No I didn't. I asked if you would please turn it off and you did." Sam said.

"Oh, right" Dean stays silent for a moment, "So what are you listening too?"

"Nothing you would like, it was made after the 80's"

"Oh come on Sam, I do like some modern music. Just tell me," Dean says and then after a second adds, "It's not Britney Spears is it?"

"No Dean, it's not Britney Spears. It's Rihanna,"

"The 'Umbrella-ella-ella' girl?" Dean asks with a relatively serious expression on his face. Sam can't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"You!" Same gets his laughter under control, "Big ol' serious Dean uttering pop song lyrics."

"Why's that so funny?" Dean asks slightly annoyed.

"It was your face, you had such a serious expression." Sam explains.

"I still don't get why that's so amusing."

"Awww, is someone bovvered?" Sam asks snickering.

"Do not start that again. I will kick you out of this car and lock the doors." Dean warns. Sam makes a face like he just ate something sour but goes back to staring at the computer screen. Dean relaxes a little.

"Am I Bovvered?"

"Oh Jesus Christ," Dean grumbles. He reaches over and snatched the laptop away from Sam.

"Hey!"

"I warned you," Dean says as he gets out of the car and quickly runs around to Sam's side. When he gets there his brother is trying to crawl into the backseat to avoid being pulled outside. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy you know you can't escape me." Dean opens the passenger side door and reaches in, grabbing hold of Sam's ankles.

"Dean, No!" Sam starts kicking and struggling against him. Dean smirks and moves his hands up to grab onto Sam's hips. That's when he's able to pull Sam back into the front seat fully. Sam tries to crawl away but Dean's arms circle his waist and he pulls Sam from the car. Dean falls backwards onto the wet road, Sam landing sprawled out on top of him.

"Come on Sam move," Dean starts pushing at Sam.

"It's pouring rain, oh baby it's pouring rain."

"Oh come on Sam, move!" Dean continues to try and get Sam off him in vain.

"I'll move if you sing with me," Sam says. He flips himself around so that he's facing Dean. Sam's hair is soaked and clinging to his face and water is running in streams over his cheeks and nose. Dean reaches up and pushes Sam's hair back.

"You can run into my arms, its oaky don't be alarmed," Dean sings threading his fingers in Sam's hair pulling his head down so that their foreheads are touching. Sam tilts his head slightly so that their lips meet. They kiss for what feels like forever before Sam pulls back and looks down at Dean smiling.

"Thank you," And with that Sam stands up and offers his hand to Dean. Dean takes his hand and pulls himself up.

"Your welcome, no I hope you know you're not getting into my car soaking wet."

"What?" Sam says looking at him in disbelief.

"You'll ruin the seats, so strip." Dean says smirking, and after a moment adds "Hey Sam, I bet your bovvered now."


	3. The Best Kind of Apology

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural in any way shape and or form.  
also this is the 'M' rated chapter.  


* * *

They were speeding along a deserted back road, the trees blurring together as they sped by. It was dark, almost pitch black, clouds hiding the stars and most of the moon.

Sam was pressed against the passenger side door, watching everything through the window. He sighed and turned away from the window to face Dean. Sam knew his brother was mad, he hadn't said a word since they got in the car and didn't even have any music on. The silence was really starting to get to him, but Sam knew better than to try to talk to Dean right now, he would just start yelling again. Sam understood why Dean was mad but he still believed he had done the right thing.

They were in a small town for a simple job. A spirit had been chasing families out of a house and had actually hurt a few people. It was a simple salt and burn, but that wasn't really all of it. As it turned out, the body was in the basement of the house. In short, they went to the house, started busting up walls and pissed off the spirit. It went after Dean, Sam stepped in the way and got slammed into the wall behind him for his troubles. There also happened to be a rotten nail sticking out of said wall that tore into Sam's shoulder. Sam yelled and cursed loudly, Dean turned around and shot the spirit with rock salt before muttering a stream of curses and rushing to Sam. That was the last thing Sam remembered before waking up in the car with a dull headache and a horrible pain in his left shoulder. Sam had protected his brother, just like Dean would have protected him, and Dean was pissed.

"Dean...." Sam said quietly, leaning over a little more.

"Go back to sleep, Sam," Dean said sternly, not even looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I was just doing what you would have done for me." Sam continued moving closer to Dean. "I don't understand your stupid double standard, where you can risk your life to protect me, but I can't do anything to protect you." Sam was slightly pissed himself but he kept moving until he was pressed against Dean's side with his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Damn it, Sam, I'm the older brother, I'm supposed to look out for you, not the other way around," Dean said softly.

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled, turning his face into Dean's neck. He felt Dean shiver slightly and moved his hand to Dean's thigh.

"Sam, I'm driving and mad right now and you're trying to get into my pants."

"No, I'm trying to say I'm sorry, and this is the best way to apologize." Sam pulled back a little, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Dean said finally turning to look at Sam. And that was all it took.

Sam started rubbing at Dean's denim clad dick while he kissed along Dean's jaw and neck. Dean's breath quickened and he gasped a little when Sam unbuttoned his jeans.

"Do you want me to suck you, Dean?" Sam asked, freeing Dean's erection from his jeans. Sam lightly rubbed at the swollen head and traced his fingers along the under side. "Right here, in your precious car while you drive down this road?"

"Yes," Dean managed, gasping as Sam slowly started to jack him off. He bit his lip and kept his eyes focused on the road.

"Okay, Dean, whatever you want," Sam said and before Dean could say another word Sam's head was in his lap.

Dean had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

Sam licked Dean's cock from root to tip before swirling his tongue around the head.

Dean moaned, letting his head fall back and eyes close for a second before his attention returned to the road. As soon as Dean regained some control Sam engulfed his cock. Dean opened his mouth and a broken moan came out as he bucked his hips into the moist heat that was Sam's mouth. Dean's breath was coming quickly and in short pants now.

Sam was bobbing his head, stopping occasionally to focus on the head or take a quick breath before returning to the task at hand.

"Oh God," Dean managed to get out, "I'm so fucking close, Sam."

Sam grinned around Dean's cock and continued sucking, even more enthusiastically than before. Dean was gasping and bucking his hips, he was so close and that's when Sam pulled off and sat up.

"What the fuck!" Dean yelled.

"I was thinking, Dean, you have a double standard." Sam said as he reached a hand out and continued to stroke Dean's cock. "See, you're allowed to put your life in danger or get hurt to protect me."

"Sam," Dean growled, "can we have this conversation later?"

"No, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." Sam started moving his hand faster. "As I was saying, you're allowed to protect me at any cost but if I try to protect you, you get all pissed off."

"You're...my...little brother. I'm supposed to...fuck, Sam, please." Dean was pleading. Looking over at Sam with wide lust filled eyes, he licked his lips.

Sam couldn't really deny him. "Okay, Dean, but we are going to continue this conversation later."

"Fine, whatever just please...." Dean broke off into a rather loud moan as his cock was once again surrounded by the moist heat of Sam's mouth. It took roughly thirty seconds after Sam started sucking Dean again for him to go off like a bottle rocket. Shooting his bittersweet load down Sam's throat, Dean let out a string of curses and moans as his orgasm washed through him.

"Fuck...." Dean breathed, letting his head fall against the back of the seat. The car had come to a complete stop a little while back and was idling in the middle of the road now. Once Dean regained full brain activity he started driving again. Sam still had his head in Dean's lap, He turned on his back and let his head rest against Dean's thigh.

Dean let one of his arms fall to his side and put his hand on Sam's chest and just drew lazy circles through the fabric of his shirts. "I'm sorry for getting mad. Its just, you're my little brother, and like I said I'm supposed to protect you not the other way around. I don't want you to get hurt, and if you get hurt trying to protect me it just makes me feel bad." Dean said quietly. "I know we're brothers and we're supposed to look out for each other, but I just don't like you getting slammed against walls and rusty old nails going through your shoulder."

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm not sorry for protecting you," Sam said, turning his head slightly and closing his eyes.

"I know, Sammy," Dean said, "That was a great apology though."

"Thought you'd like it." Sam smiled and laughed a little. He pulled his feet up onto the seat and bent his knees, and he could feel sleep overcoming him. He felt a lot better now, his brother wasn't mad at him anymore and he was content to just fall asleep with his head on Dean's thigh.


End file.
